


All That You Are (Is All That I Ever Need)

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer Louis, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Louis dances on dancing with the stars, M/M, Nick is in there as well, This is pretty much fluff, and not a relationship of harry or louis', as always does the whole world love their love, but from a third character, but not in details, harry is his loving boyfriend, mentions of an abusive realtionship, pop star harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a dancer on <em>Dancing With The Stars </em> and Harry is his pop star boyfriend who is not at all happy that he has to watch the third show from their home, due to a stupid cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Are (Is All That I Ever Need)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired for this while watching (who might've guessed) Dancing With The Stars, or to be more precise Let's Dance how it is called in germany. I actually never watched the original so I have no idea if the rules and procedures are all same and I just took the german ones so if it's not, please bear with me.
> 
> Also I wrote this pretty quickly and have to go to work in a few so I didn't really proof-read this will, I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes.
> 
> I really hope you like this :) xx

The soft tunes of “A Whiter Shade Of Pale” start to fill the room. A few coughs or whispers can be heard but Louis hopes that Jessica will be able to ignore them.   
He squeezes her hand reassuringly.

A tight smile is the answer and Louis knows that she can’t forget.

He rubs his thumb over the back of her hand and counts to three; just for her to hear. 

Then it starts.

The thing about dancing is that it’s so connected to your mind and soul that the best thing you could do while moving, is to let your emotions flow freely. The goal is to open yourself up so much, that the audience can see and feel what _you_ feel. 

They sway for a few beats and then he starts leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Five, six, seven more steps and then the music fades out.

Jessica’s face is burrowed in Louis’ neck, ending their choreography. 

The clapping starts, even a few whistles make their way to Louis’ ears. 

He knows that it wasn’t a very good performance. 

Jessica’s still to stiff in her body. Still doesn’t trust Louis as much as she should. She’s insecure and scared and everybody can see it.

“I’m proud of you,” Louis whispers in her hair, hugging her close to his body. 

Because he really is. Although Jessica’s an outrageously talented actress and far longer in this whole glamour-business than Louis is, she probably hasn’t heard these words as often as she should have. 

The whole world knows that her father has been abusive when she was a child. Just like her first husband was. 

She got famous because her father was and never got even the slightest chance to have a normal childhood.

She had a tough life and when she isn’t acting out a character in a movie, one can read exactly that straight from her face, like an open book.

So it was kind of huge when she accepted the invitation to become a candidate on _Dancing With The Stars_.

Of course did Louis know her beforehand, knew all the tragedies that this woman haunted for years and still do.

But only thanks to the show and the random assignment for Louis to be her professional dancing partner, did he really get to know the person behind the sad mask of Jessica Colan.

Louis puts a soft hand on the small of her back and leads her gracefully to their place in front of the judges, next to the host. 

“Well, in my humble opinion, I would say that his was pretty awesome, right?”, he says, grinning like mad into the camera and bringing the audience to roar in agreement. 

Louis smiles. He likes Jeff. He’s a funny guy, always on their candidates side to fire back against the jury, especially the oldest member, Marcus, if he’s once again a little too harsh. He’s a natural. Every word and every joke seem genuine, coming from his lips even though everybody knows that it’s far from the truth that he makes these up while presenting the show.

“Thank you”, Jessica whispers next to Louis and soon enough a mic is pushed into his hand.  
Louis moves his other hand to her shoulder and squeezes her, letting her know that she’s not alone in this. 

“So, Melany, would you please start?”, Jeff continues the show. 

Melany, a beautiful, black woman with curves to die for and several first places on international dance competitions on her side, sits up, a warm expression on her face.

“Jessica”, she begins, a sparkle dancing in her dark brown eyes. “I love seeing how you’re making progress. Let me tell you, I know how hard it is to become accustomed to the feeling of letting yourself go, to trust someone so much. And I know that you’re still not one hundred percent there, but let me tell you, with Louis by your side you will get there.”

Melany makes a little pause, the audience claps to acknowledge the kind words. 

“The dance was good as well. You need to pay a little more attention to the beat. Once or twice you were a bit too late and if you always need to catch up with Louis, your posture will falter as well. Otherwise did this look quite harmonic, I really enjoyed it.”

She ends her speech with a little nod, the audience once agains claps politely. 

“Thank you, Mel. Then Nick, please.”

“I can only agree to what my colleague here had to say”, Nick nods, his hand falling onto Mel’s arm on the judges’ table. “This was better than last week and definitely less mistakes than last time as well. You’re getting there, Jess. Be confident and trust your partner. Louis’ an awesome partner, let me tell you”, Nick ends with a wink in Louis’ direction.

Louis just rolls his eyes, but grins nonetheless. 

“Yeah, yeah we all know that you’ve got a crush on our lovely Lou here”, Jeff snarls into his mic.

A few awwws can be heard from all around the dance floor. 

“And well, we all love Louis a tiny bit, don’t we?”, he continues giving the crowd another reason to scream and clap in delight. 

Louis can’t help but blush a little. This is only his second season on _Dancing With The Stars_ and he really can’t quite comprehend how he became one of the favourites already. He didn’t even came that far last year, with his partner being eliminated quite early into the season and now they’re only on show three. 

He knows that if Harry would’ve been here a pouty _Heeeey_ could be heard from the first row.

As soon as the exact dates for the live shows were published and Harry realised that these were exactly in between of his tour and the start of promo for his new album he promised Louis that he would be there on every date right in the first row where all the partners always sit.

“I can cheer for you!”, he prompted, little dots of light dancing in his green eyes. 

“Baby, I need to concentrate on my performance, otherwise _I_ will be the one getting my partner eliminated”, Louis had just chuckled but Harry would have none of it.

“Shut up, you will be the fucking star.”

Harry was more than determined to keep his promise, but even mega pop stars like Harry Styles get sick and so he has to watch the third show from their shared home, a few minutes out of the center of London.

Louis imagines Harry cuddled deep into the blankets on their bed, cup of tea cradled in his big hands and that cute wrinkle between his eyebrows that he gets whenever he’s concentrating. 

Nick snaps him back into reality.

“Well, though I certainly wouldn’t say no to a little date with this pretty thing, I am sure that Harold would kill me, so let’s just leave it like that”, he grins and Louis can’t help but chuckle a little. 

Nick and Harry have been best friend since the first time Harry was on Nick’s radio show. He didn’t know then that Nick secretly was a passionate dancer and more than capable to sit in the jury of a dance show that his future boyfriend would be dancing at.

“Your fault”, Louis replies cheekily. He always loved Nick’s morning show and as soon as he got to know that Nick was a judge and saw him for the first time, he was a little overwhelmed how handsome he was. 

But then brought Nick Harry along for a show and the rest is history. 

“Please, you promised me the privilege of naming your first child as a thank you that I brought you two together”, Nick shrugs and the audience replies with a mix of laughter and another round of awww. 

As much as they love Louis on his own, when they found out that he’s in a relationship with the one and only Harry Styles and that they basically fell in love on this very same show, they instantly fell in love too. In love with their love. Everything seems a little too perfect on this show.

“Can we get back on track, maybe?”, Marcus snarls from his place at the judges table.   
But even he has a tiny smile on his face. He’s not completely heartless.

“Thanks for the reminder. A bit more love and I might have to puke”, Jeff nods and motions for Marcus to go on.

“Miss Colan, that was quite decent. I really liked the expression on your face and I did see how you were able to let yourself go for a few moments; very good. Still the problem with beat is a thing and also did you miss a few steps at the end of your choreography. This is something you should focus on and if you do, I am sure that we will see a beautiful performance next week.”

“Thank you”, Jessica smiles tentatively and as soon as Jeff dismisses them from the judges, the audience applaudes, leaving Jessica with a bright grin. 

Louis’ heart always makes a little jump when he sees her like this. Happy and free and not at all that sad woman she is far too often. He takes her hand and leads her to Susan, who will ask them a few questions after they got their points. Right behind Susan are all the other pairs, already standing ready in front of their seats to congratulate Louis and Jessica.

Louis is quite happy with how this evening turned out and so are their competitors, if you could even call them like that. Especially this year they all feel more like a big family, celebrating every good result together and shedding some tears after another team had to go. 

To his surprise it’s Silvio, another professional dancer, who is at Louis’ side the second they reach them. 

“You’re so, so good with her”, he whispers into Louis’ ear and then plants a lingering kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Thank you”, Louis smiles, hugging Silvio for a few more seconds until he gets into a cuddle pile with the other dancers and candidates. 

In the end, they get twelve out of thirty points, which may not seem much, but is still two points more than last week. They don’t get eliminated by the audience at home which is great since Louis loves that show so much. 

But the thing he loves the most about this evening, is that Jessica smiled during all the rest of show. 

 

It’s half past one when Louis finally pushes open the front door to his and Harry’s house. It’s silent which doesn’t surprise Louis. Harry was pretty tired when Louis left a few hours before the start of the show and he already has to smile a bit, thinking about Harry’s pouty little face when he realises that he slept through Louis’ performance. At least that’s what Louis’ hoping Harry did. 

Although his boyfriends loves yoga and kale-smoothies and hiding Louis’ favourite crisps (he’s a _dancer_ he’s more than allowed to eat a little junk after eight to ten hours of training every goddamn day of the week), he’s sometimes irresponsibly unhealthy. Pushing himself to new limits so he wouldn’t disappoint his fans when he’s not feeling well during a tour. 

Or obviously during one of Louis’ performances. A least was Louis able to convince him that staying at home rather than at the recording studio was the better idea. 

Louis places his keys in the little bowl they keep on a cupboard next to the front door, shrugs out of his jacket and kicks off his black vans. 

He makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then heads up the stairs, cautious to not step onto that one board of their hardwood that squeaks through the whole neighbourhood as soon as you do something like look at it.

His eyebrows raise as soon as he sees the thin stripe of light falling out of their bedroom onto the hallwayfloor. 

As much as he was looking forward to seeing Harry pout, he didn’t exactly think that he would see it as the first thing after coming in their bedroom.

Harry’s sitting with his back against the headboard of their bed, blanket puddled in his lap, three abandoned and crumbled tissues around his right knee and arms crossed in front of his chest. And of course with a pout on his face.

“Hey baby”, Louis smiles, closing the door softly behind himself. “Didn’t think you’d be up. How are you feeling?”

He quickly slips out of his t-shirt and black skinnies and then crawls onto the bed until he’s sitting right in front of his grumpy kitten of a boyfriend. 

Harry’s eyes soften as soon as he sees Louis picking up his used tissues and throwing them carelessly onto the floor, before he crawls into Harry’s lap.

“Why are you so grumpy?”, Louis mumbles, dainty fingers uncrossing Harry’s arms, so he could slip even further onto Harry’s lap, his feet planted left and right next to his boyfriend’s hips. 

“I didn’t like being here while you were there”, Harry finally mumbles and Louis has to restrain himself from cooing loudly. 

“Baby”, he sighs nevertheless. “Next week, yeah? We’ve come through.”

“I know”, Harry grumbles, pout present once again. 

“So you did see it? You didn’t fall asleep?”, Louis asks, the index finger of his right hand curling one of Harry’s long locks. 

Now Harry doesn’t look pouty anymore but honest to god offended. 

“Of course I watched!”, he exclaims, followed by a heartfelt sneeze. “What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”

“The one that is able to look after himself and get a good night’s sleep so he can get better as fast as possible, instead of watching me doing a performance that he could’ve watched tomorrow on youtube”, Louis reasons, planting a little kiss on Harry’s forehead, his lips lingering a little and his nose catching the unique scent that is just _Harry_. 

That is home.

“Stop being so lovely when I’m mad at you”, Harry suddenly mumbles, his big palms spread out on Louis’ naked back.

“Mad?”, Louis asks, concern and genuine confusion playing in his voice. “Why are you mad at me?”

And maybe he’s the one pouting now.

“Well”, Harry sighs, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Not at you exactly.”

Louis’ forehead crinkles, so high are his eyebrows.

“I can’t follow.”

Another deep sigh shakes Harry’s body and therefore Louis, still pouched on his lap. 

“I just… I didn’t really like how Silvio had to kiss you like that”, he finally mumbles and Louis’ confusion instantly changes into delight. 

“You’re jealous”, he states, a huge grin already splitting his face in two.

“Well, yeah, of course I am! Have you seen him? And have you seen me lately?”, Harry exclaims.

Louis’ delight goes as soon as it came when he sees a small tear roll down his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Harry?”, he asks, concerned. “Fuck Harry, _baby_ ”, he mumbles.

Louis quickly but softly wipes away the tear with his thumb and then slings his arms around his boyfriend’s back, his lips peppering kisses all over Harry’s face.

“I”, _kiss_ , “love”, _kiss_ , “you”, _kiss_. “You _have_ to know that, Harry. This kiss didn’t mean anything. Silvio just wanted to tell me how much he liked how I was with Jessica, you know it’s a difficult topic. And also, he has a really pretty wife”, Louis adds as an afterthought.

“Yeah, a pretty wife he met during last year’s season when he was still married to another beautiful woman. Who knows what he wants this year?”, Harry rambles into Louis’ neck, his lips brushing Louis’ skin so lightly, that goosebumps erupt all over his body. 

“Look what you’re doing to me”, Louis whispers, pointing to the tiny bumps on his arms. “That’s all you and you’re stupid soft lips doing that.”

A wave of relief flows through his body as soon as he sees the small smile starting to creep onto Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, Harry snuffles. “These antibiotics are making me dizzy.”

Louis’ eyes scan over Harry’s face. He’s looking better, that’s for sure. Nose still red and his eyes a little blurry, but he doesn’t feel like he’s burning up anymore and his voice is a bit clearer. 

He really, really loves this man-child. 

“Also, are you calling me a girl?”, Louis asks, daring to maybe have a little laugh.

“No”, Harry says defiantly, sparkle back in his eyes. “But you are by far the prettiest thing out there so I wouldn’t be surprised if Silvio would want you for himself.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want him, though. I only want you, you stupid little pop star”, Louis grins and puts his hands on both sides of Harry’s face, thumbs swiping softly under Harry’s eyes. “I love you so much”, he states, eyes trained on Harry’s.

His words sound like a promise and he seals it with his lips on his boyfriend’s, leaving tiny pecks until he starts to lick cautiously over Harry’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission. 

It seems that Harry doesn’t think twice and soon their tongues are tangled lovingly, Harry’s hands slipped down onto Louis’ waist, holding him steady. 

They kiss for a few minutes. Every new touch of lips holding a few words. Little _I love you_ ’s or _I missed you today_ or _I’m happy you’re here_ and in the end _only you, always_. 

Because in the end, they are each other’s home, no matter what happens. 

And if what happens is that Harry produces another record selling album, Louis wins the next year’s season of _Dancing With The Stars_ , they both announce a hiatus for the year after that and they get married on the beach of Bali, then probably everybody falls a little more in love with their love. 

(They may also adopt a little girl a few months after they tied the knot.) 

(Nick gets to choose the name as thanks for introducing them.)

(Harry and Louis think there are worse names than Lillian _Lilly_ Tomlinson-Styles.)

**Author's Note:**

> schmoop. how cheesy was that?


End file.
